1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus that performs wireless communication, a communication method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Up to now, when wireless communication is performed, wireless communication with an intermediation of a relay access point (hereinafter, which will be referred to as AP) has been proposed. A setting for performing wireless communication between a communication apparatus that performs the wireless communication with the intermediation of the AP and the AP is to be conducted with respect to the communication apparatus at this time. As a system for conducting this setting, AirStation One-Touch Secure System (AOSS) and Wi-Fi Protected Setup (WPS) have been proposed. According to these systems, the setting for the wireless communication is conducted by pressing respective buttons of the communication apparatus and the AP at the same time or inputting a PIN code issued by the AP to the communication apparatus.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-032232, the following configuration is disclosed. That is, mutual communication apparatuses (such as a laptop PC and a printer) that desire to perform the wireless communication are connected by a wired interface. The laptop PC then obtains a list of APs that the printer can access, and a user selects a desired AP from the listed APs. Subsequently, a cryptography key for performing the communication with the AP selected by the user is input from the laptop PC, so that the setting (registration) for performing the wireless communication via the selected AP is conducted with respect to the printer.
However, in a case where the buttons are pressed at the same time, the communication apparatus and the AP are to be placed at locations where the pressing can be performed at the same time, and in a case where the registration is conducted via the wired interface, a job in which a fixed line cable is prepared and the communication apparatuses are mutually connected by using the fixed line cable is troublesome.